Eso que llamamos Hogar
by BethMcLennon
Summary: Punto de vista de la hija de Sam y Freddie... One-shot es linda te hará quererle dar un fuerte abrazo a tus padres, porque recuerden que sin ellos no estaríamos aquí. Dejen un comentario de lo que piensan, agreguen a favoritos y todas esas cosas lindas que ustedes hacen c:


**Espero que les guste A mí no me pertenecen los personajes de iCarly, solo esta estúpida y sensual historia :3**

**Eso que llamamos Hogar.**

**PDV Vanessa**

Ahh… amo los días con lluvia. Pero amo más estar acurrucada en el sillón de mi casa viendo películas con mi mamá, comiendo palomitas, pizza, chocolate caliente y golosinas de todo tipo. Mi cabeza está recostada en el hombro de mi mamá, ambas viendo la película de terror preferida de mi mamá: _El Conjuro._ Es una película muy buena. Está casi por terminar… ¡yay! Lo que significa que me toca después elegir a mí. The Hobbit. La mejor película de todos los tiempos.

Malo que mi padre no pueda estar aquí con nosotras, así ambos podríamos disfrutar una misma película. Extraño a mi papá… Es el mejor de todos, pero por su trabajo no lo veo muy seguido… regresará mañana por la noche.

Él es el mejor papá de todos… Todos los fines de semana, mi mamá, mi papá y yo vamos a nuestra pequeña cabaña que tenemos cerca del Lago Washington y de vez en cuando él y yo vamos a pescar… Es un papá híper celoso, siempre que me tiene que recoger de alguna fiesta, me da todo un sermón de cómo no debo dejar que ningún amigo u desconocido se me acerque lo demasiado para dejarme embarazada. Es un poco neurótico, igual que mi abuela. Pero tiene mucha paciencia para explicarme todo lo que necesito saber acerca de fotografía y edición de imágenes. También me enseñó a grabar sin tambalearme. Incluso, el verano pasado me inscribió a un campamento de edición. Me divertí bastante, hice amigos de todo el mundo… Hasta tuve mi primer novio, pero eso nunca se lo conté a mis padres… Bueno, solo a mi mamá. También fue él quien convenció a mi madre de que tener un pequeño gran trauma con Luke Skywalker era normal en una niña… o en otras palabras, es normal si sucede ser hija de suya.

"Esa fue una muy buena película, mamá" Dije volteándola a ver y dedicándole una sonrisa.

"¿Mejor que The Hobbit?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Dije _muy buena _no _LA mejor_" Y solté una risa sarcástica. Ella entrecerró sus ojos tratando de verse enojada pero la pequeña sonrisa que trataba de oprimir le arruinaba su estado de 'enojo'.

Empecé a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en mis costados, que cada vez se hizo más y más intenso. "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¡mamá!" Me estaba costando trabajo respirar por la risa que me estaba causando.

"Con que no es la mejor ¿huh?" Dijo todavía haciéndome cosquillas y también riendo.

"¡Detente, mamá!" dije estrangulándome "¡Entra en mis favoritas!" Dije entre risas. Paró y volvió a la posición en la que estaba anteriormente. Ambas todavía reíamos. Auch, mi mandíbula ¡duele! Quité con mi mano las lágrimas que había en mis ojos.

"Eso fue divertido" dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa le siguió. Yo me acerqué a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo.

"Te quiero, ma" Dije mirando hacia donde ella estaba, ella puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y los frotó. Una linda sonrisa apareció en ella y en sus ojos emergían dulzura.

"Aw, pequeña, yo también" y besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

Amo a mi mamá… Y no solo la veo como mi mamá con la que paso la mayoría del tiempo, sino la veo como la hermana que jamás tuve. Verán, soy la única hija que mis padres tuvieron, pues mi madre tuvo problemas durante el parto (el mío) y bueno, los doctores le recomendaron no volverse a embarazar, ya que si lo hacía, pues, habría una gran probabilidad que saliera mal. A pesar de que yo siempre quise una hermanita u hermanito no me siento sola ni tampoco he tenido problemas para relacionarme con las personas. Mi tía Carly me dijo una vez que mi nacimiento volvió a mi mamá sensible y comprensiva a las cosas. Yo creo que es cierto. Tengo una relación con mi mamá que no muchas niñas de mi edad pueden presumir. Nos llevamos muy bien, ella me escucha y yo la escucho a ella. Nos encanta ir a los partidos de basketball y hacer tardes de karaoke con mi tía Carly y mi prima Catherine. Nos divertimos mucho. Y más las mañanas en las que ella no tiene flojera y hacemos el desayuno para papá. La comida de ella es la mejor de todas. Hace un jamón delicioso y oh Dios, los emparedados de albóndigas que prepara… Son como para ir al cielo. Ella fue la que me enseñó a patinar y a comer más de tres grasitos al mismo tiempo.

El celular de mi mamá empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. "¿Hola?" respondió "Oh, ¡hola, cariño!" Sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa creció sobre su rostro, una sonrisa también apareció en el mío. "¿Cómo va esa aburrida reunión tuya?"

La relación de mis padres es… extraña. Se la pasan discutiendo y a ambos les encanta hacerse renegar. Como el otro día, que por accidente dije en voz alta el gran enigma que tiene toda la humanidad '¿Qué fue primero, la gallina o el huevo?' y cuando quería salir de esa confrontación que tuvieron mis padres, me dijeron que no me podía ir porque yo tenía que ser la que dijera quién tenía la razón… Y yo pacíficamente dije que no importaba que había sido primero, que lo importante era que existían los huevos estrellados y las alitas de pollo sin hueso. Ambos asintieron y después papá invitó a mamá al cine. Si… yo no podría hacer eso. Creo que eso lo saqué de mamá porque no puedo estar con un chico con el que pelee casi todo el tiempo.

"Cariño…" Dijo mi mamá con el teléfono en su mano, dándomelo "Tu padre quiere saludarte" Tomé el teléfono y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

"Hola papi" Dije feliz

"Hola, princesa, ¿cómo va todo?" Saludó con dulzura

"Todo bien… Mamá y yo estamos teniendo una noche de películas"

"¿Una noche de películas sin mí?" En su voz había indignación falsa, lo cual hizo que soltará una pequeña risa.

"Pa… tu sabes que te queremos y que tenemos salud" Dije con sarcasmo.

"Muy bien, cariño, las perdonaré"

"Papá, ya vuelve… Es difícil ver el Hobbit sin tu apoyándome" Nostalgia emanaba mi voz.

"Estaré antes de que despiertes" Dijo consolándome.

"Te quiero papá"

"Yo también, princesa, descansa" y después de unos microsegundos colgó.

Después de tres horas (lo que tardó la película) volte a ver a mi madre la cual roncaba un poco fuerte, pero nada que alguien no pueda tolerar. Rodé mis ojos, típico que mamá cayera desplomada con estas películas. Sacudí con gentileza su hombro y ella se despertó bruscamente y empezó a decir cosas incoherentes como "¡las salchichas son las culpables!" o "Freddiirr" y después cabeceaba y cerraba sus ojos volviendo a dormir en esa incomodísima posición. Yo solo solté una risa y la sacudí un poco más fuerte

"Mamá… vámonos a la cama" dije susurrando. En un estado casi sonámbulo ella asintió y se levantó del sillón con una flojera excesiva y antes de que volviera a caer en el sofá, la agarré de la cintura y la dirigí a su habitación. Cuando por fin llegamos al destino, la recosté en su lado de la cama y la arropé y antes de que yo pudiera salir de ahí escuche decir muy quedito a mi mamá "Freddirr… vvuen travvajo con nnuesstra Vvanne" y después de eso se volteó de lado y abrazó la almohada perteneciente a mi padre. Suspiró y una sonrisa satisfactoria llegó a su rostro.

Cuidadosamente cerré la puerta y me fui de puntitas a mi cuarto.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto… Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí vibrar mi celular en mi cama. Era un mensaje del niño que me da asesoría en ciencias. Es guapo el tipo pero no creo que pueda pasar nada entre nosotros (aunque lo quiera) ya que el tío tiene novia que casualmente se llama igual que yo… Y aunque el tío haga que me crezcan canas verdes, no intentaría nada de nada.

Ya llegaré a tener una relación como la de mis padres… Que por cierto, están acurrucados en su cama en este momento… Sonrío ante la imagen de mis padres que se plasma delante de mí. Con cuidado me subo a su cama y me pongo en medio de los dos abrazando a mi padre y ellos abrazándome a mí. Alzo mi cabeza para tener una mejor visión de los dos y veo como tienen sonrisas en sus rostros. Mis ojos se vuelven a poner pesados y lentamente los vuelvo a cerrar.

_Esto es lo que yo llamo hogar. _

**Espero que les haya gustado :33**


End file.
